Bullet to the Full Moon
by shloonktapooxis
Summary: Only read if you are the follwoing: PT, Forky or Randy. Everyone else, go to Head Aganist the Sky, my other FF. Don't R&R unless you are PT, Forky or Randy!
1. Default Chapter

**Random person who may have stumbled on this FF-** i advise you to head over to my other FF instead, since i'm starting in the middle of this one where i left off for my bumpers at , this was before the boards changed. So i guess if you really desired you could read it, but you'd be very confused very fast. and it only gets more confusing.

**PT, Randy...Forky?-** I'm posting...a lot of this actually, the first part is something you probably already read, and maybe more, but y'know i just put it in there because it all flowed better. yay for being alive. Thanks also for everything you three have done with being so loyal and all tear it's been so nice of you guys to actually continue an intrest in this stupid thing. just now are you getting to the good parts. plus...much forshadowing in this little piece of writing!

****

****

**GRYFFINDOR VICTORY OR GRYFFINDOR LOSS?**

Who started this whole controversy over other magical creatures attending school? Remus J. Lupin was the first to rebel and win Professor Dumbledore's favor. Most suspicion and question arose when this young werewolf was assigned the house Gryffindor, and then to follow, his son, and grandchildren as well.

Now, many years later. The house Gryffindor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had seen no winnings in the game Quidditch since the days of Harry Potter himself. Yesterday, as a surprise to all, the Seeker that the captain, Orrange Wood, the very son of Oliver Wood, had chosen was none other than Interstate Lighting, the half-vampire that was omitted to the school this August. Again, Interstate Lighting is indeed Gryffindor; more conflict was rising as to notice that most of these dangerous magical creatures were excepted into this house.

His mother, Zoë Jane Martian is an Auror, also working at the school along side the famous half-breed werewolf, Noah Lupin.

Interstate Lighting, after only two days ago, trying to end his life after biting and drinking blood from an innocent student, none other than Truett Potter, Harry Potter's eldest son, was allowed to play in yesterday's Quidditch match as the Seeker. His broom, rumored to have dark magic embedded inside of it, wasn't the only one of the un-fair tactics Gryffindor used to win the game.

The Daily Prophet held an interview with someone who chooses to remain anonymous, in the interview they clearly stated, "We know nothing about this kid. The public doesn't even know his real name, which might I add is suspicious in itself. Letting a vampire play Quidditch isn't allowed in the professionals because of the un-fairness in it, it shouldn't be allowed now either. Vampires have acute senses for hearing and there vision, others don't have that. Interstate Lightning could hear the Snitch before even seeing it, which isn't fair to the other team. And last but not least the tricks he pulls in the game, that should be illegal, but were dismissed."

Others interviewed seemed to say the same. Also other's said that educating vampires and werewolves to use magic would only cause rebellion against The Ministry its self. And lastly, another stated that vampires and werewolves alike were rumored to be in close league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Even Noah Lupin's son, Lyric, is in fact in question. We are still un-able to identify what he truly is, but we have been able to confirm he has psychic abilities and he does have werewolf blood. As for his daughter, sources say she is a human witch only. We interviewed mother's who said they thought her bringing up so far was horrible, and that she should be taken from Lupin's custody immediately, even those at The Ministry now ask if living with two werewolves is safe at all.

Like the questions have been many times before. Is Hogwarts School safe with these monsters inside?

****

Lyric rolled his eyes and threw the paper back down on the table, "Unbelievable," he murmured, not only was his dad mentioned for the millionth time, but they were even dragging Lyric himself into the matters now... and Keaton. Was what they said true? Could Keaton be taken away?

He looked up towards his dad, who was actually returning the same look of concern towards Lyric, and then his dad's gray eyes drifted to someone behind Lyric.

Lyric turned and say Interstate reading the newspaper he had put on the table before, it was hard to read the expression on his face, but he really wasn't showing any emotion at all. His gaze shifted to his sister...

"Lyric-they-"

"We can talk about it later," he said quickly trying not to look too obvious, everyone was reading it by now, or most knew.

"Bull shit, stupid wizards and there 'photograph a vampire' cursed camera's!" Interstate suddenly shouted throwing the newspaper with a little less care, almost hitting over Truett's orange juice, "Don't worry Lyric, they can't do something like that to Keaton. If they did I'd-"

"Do nothing," Lyric interrupted, "That's the kind of thing that gets you this reputation in the first place."

"Look at what they did to ya!" Interstate growled.

"Look at what they did to _you_!" Lyric mocked back imitating Interstate's voice

"Dark magic. Where did that come from? Your broom doesn't have dark magic in it does it?" Truett asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! They could have just asked. I designed it, one of my friends from...before made it, he makes brooms, knows a lot of the spells they put on them and stuff, and he helped with the making of the Firebolt." Interstate said informatively.

"You've got to be kidding! Why don't you tell them this stuff? The rumors would stop...and what about your name anyway. I guess I never thought about it before now. You've never told us!" Truett snapped looking back down at the paper.

"Yeah," Lyric said chiming in, "You never did say-"

Interstate snorted, "For a good reason."

"What? Why-"

"I reckon' it's too long an' complicated for your brains to fully comprehend." Interstate answered, "Consider Interstate-the shortened version."

"Your lying, I know, your name starts with an L not an I," Truett snapped quickly in a suspisous reply.

"It doesn't have to start with an I...and where did you hear that?" His voice showing the slight hints of concern, then declared, "Isn't that enough for any of y'all to know?"

"Why how long is it?" Lyric asked with a smile, trying to forget about his other problems.

"This long." Interstate said holding up his hands about a foot apart, "That's how long."

"Who the hell named you?" Lyric said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"My dad." Interstate muttered dryly, "Unfortunately...he thought it would be a good joke."

"I don't believe you." Truett replied, "I bet it's something like...Lance or...Lee, or-or...Loki-,"

"Loki?" Lyric interrupted glancing at Interstate, "Isn't that the angel of war and destruction in the Bib-"

"The point is, I'm never going to tell," Interstate interrupted next.

Lyric narrowed his eyes; "It's Loki isn't it?"

"No, no it's not."

"It is!" Truett shouted, "His name is Loki!"

"My name is not Loki!" Interstate yelled loudly, a few people looked over at the disruption at the table, "Believe me..." he muttered almost desperatly.

"Fine then, what else could it possibly be?"

"When y'all do finally guess correctly, you'll know when ya do," he murmured under his breath so quietly that Lyric nor Truett barely heard his muffled words.

"How?"

"You'll just know."

"Hey...Lyric?" Truett murmured yawning, "Was' today?"

"The erm...10th...augh...." He said realizing why he hadn't felt very good awakening in the morning, "I hate this-"

"Cool, we getta see what Lyric looks like on a full moon-"

"You have before!" he hissed laying his head down on the table.

"Nu-uh, you locked your self in your room last time, Loki was the only one in there and...did you fall asleep?"

"Shut it, and don't call me that." Interstate snapped rolling his eyes, "Just leave him alone. I know this would be a bad time to mention it to y'all, seeing as you've got enough to go an' worry about...but your dad ain't doing so well either."

"I know that. I can clearly see that my father is well...out of it? I can't find the right words, sorry."

"No I mean...last night, did you sense it Lyric? I thought I was dreamin', I felt a werewolf aura close by, really, I did."

"I don't know what your talking about Interstate, and why are you talking so much? Normally you shut up before you eat your eggs." He said, trying to think of an excuse to why he hadn't felt anything weird last night, he had shunned his power away for one thing, and he had kind of occupied himself with Willow. He hadn't talked to her this morning, he knew the rumor was already all over the school that he had made out with her last night. He didn't think it had gotten back to Interstate or Truett yet, which he was thankful for.

"As your...friend I think..." Interstate whispered leaning over to Lyric and keeping his voice low, "I strongly advice you to settle your differences with your dad...and talk to him for once. You're still angry, I can tell. Just try to ask him questions some time, I'm sure he'll answer them now."

"When am I going to find time to ask him then genius?"

"Tonight? Before he goes to bed?" Truett suggested, Interstate and Lyric looked at him.

"My dad's an insomniac, or at least he is now. I know that much, I can see it in him, and feel it in his mind. He doesn't get barely any sleep anymore, I'm not risking him biting my head off or something. I'm sure he'll just...be mean. It's a bad idea, he'll kill me. Literally."

"Oh please, he's not going to kill his own flesh and blood," Truett insisted, "Right Loki?"

"If my name was Loki, and you said it out loud...let me just tell you, I would not be acting like I am right now." Interstate hissed dangerously, "I would-you shut up!"

Lyric raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Truett across the table, "Are you okay-"

"Yes-I said shut up! Stop it!" Lyric felt something shimmer in Interstate's vampiric aura, very lightly...Interstate shook his head and blinked. "Okay...you were saying?" he asked in a calm voice as if nothing had happened. Lyric could tell Truett wanted to ask why Interstate was all of sudden arguing with himself, but Lyric spoke before Truett could get any words out at all.

"I think...I should talk to my dad, or something...whatever. What else do I have to live for anyway?" He murmured trying to stay sarcastic.


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N:_** sorry for such bad grammar, ton of homework, i didn't have time to review it. so it must sound extreamly retarted...oh well, what else is new? heh. anyway, enjoy i suppose...back to Grammar homework

Later that night, Lyric found himself waking in familiar darkness, a howl had awoken him, but it had only been in his dreams, he was sure of it. He moaned quietly and rolled over in his bed, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Lyric?"

"What?" he asked taking his pillow off of his head and sitting up, "I'm supposed to be-" suddenly he stopped, and felt moonlight brush his fingertips, looking down he realized he was only inches away from being totally consumed by the light, but it was already to late anyway.

Closing his eyes, he felt his body react to the light that he'd barely touched, he'd been unprepared for it, and winced, breathing deeply as it felt like his hands and mouth were on fire. Shaking his head, he heard the breath of every person in the room. Scared breaths...he smelt fear...

He whimpered as he felt his Sight react to the change, becoming less powerful as his other half took control, plus his mouth now ached at his teeth that had sharpened, becoming fangs just like Interstate's, only on the one's behind his K-9 teeth were sharpened too...as where his fingernails...

"Hey...are you alright-," Lyric growled, he felt paranoid, but that wasn't anything new. "Watch it!" the same voice said, he turned ready to slash who ever it was into tiny pieces, until he met Truett's eyes.

"What-do you want?" he murmured annoyingly. Truett raised his eyebrows and backed away a step.

"It's true, you really aren't very nice on full moon's."

"You shut up." Lyric ordered aggressively, "Or I'll-,"

"Ah, ah, ah, that's what gets y'all a bad reputation like mine." Lyric narrowed his eye and saw Interstate clearly in the moonlight that he noticed was now covering his whole body.

"Go away-"

"You have to see your dad," Truett shot back, now sounding a little bit more annoyed himself, "So get going."

"Oh c'mon, I don't have to do anything you say!" Lyric whispered in a sharp hiss.

"But you'll do what I say." Interstate retorted stepping closer, "Or I'll bite you. So get going."

"I'd bite you first." Lyric snapped slipping out of his bed, "And tare you into little tiny pieces, then I'd eat them," he added, unaware of the fact that he was sounding ridiculously gross.

"Shut it!" Interstate hissed in his ear as he passed by him in the darkness, "Everyone in this room is listening to your every word. They're all awake, scared to death because they know it's a full moon, and it's no longer safe in Hogwarts."

"Leave me alone and back off!" Lyric shouted, "I don't care if there scared, I love the smell of fear." He hissed smiling, "I'll kill them all if they mess with me. Hear that everyone?"

Interstate gave him a rude look and crossed his arms, "Get going, maybe I was wrong, maybe you don't have control-"

"Watch me." Lyric growled, "I'm all bark but no bite." He glared at both Truett and Interstate, and turned around walking out of the dormitory and down the steps to the common room. Even while walking down the steps, he could hear Interstate's faint whisper.

"Once a werewolf always a werewolf."

Lyric was tempted to turned around and actually try to bite Interstate-he stopped hesitantly, feet away from the carpet in the common room.

Ah, yes...his mouth watered to think of the time when he had bitten his sister. Humans, he found out, had a very distinctive taste...he liked it extremely well. This his thoughts drifted back to his father, the one who had dragged him away from that taste...took him away from it...wanted it all for himself...

Lyric sniffed the air, and suddenly caught scent of a human that had no fear...baring his teeth he realized it was only feet away, inside the common room, un-knowing of the danger that was approaching.

_Food._ He thought excitedly, that's what he really wanted.

Stepping forward he walked silently, closer to the scent. It was pretty some sort of perfume...

Lyric got closer, and peered into the darkness, seeing his prey, it was a girl. A stupid defenseless little human girl...well little wasn't one of the words that truly described her, for she was actually Lyric's same size.

He sniffed again, feeling it was safe to proceed closer to her, her head was bowed down, blonde hair covering her eyes, she was looking down at something, a wand tip glowed brightly, illuminating the pages on the book.

He thought for sure she was asleep, but cursed in his head as her head snapped up, her blue eyes staring directly into his own. Curse it, curse his senses, he wasn't strong enough to detect weather she was safe or not! He wished he was stronger, better...a true werewolf...he would have had his prey down by now.

When she looked up, she gasped but didn't scream he was thankful for her silence, and started to edge closer to her again.

"L-Lyric?" she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Stupid." Lyric hissed, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to tare you up and eat your insides just like your friend said I would."

"Aha ha, very funny." She snapped closing the book on her lap and tossing it to the ground, "I'm not stupid either."

Lyric laughed and got even closer, until she finally stood up, looking straight into his eyes bravely, "If you're going to bite me, you can do it now. I'm not afraid of you." She said, "And might I add, I know your bite wont do anything, I just finished reading about it."

"Did it tell you about what happens after I bite you?" Lyric asked with a smile, revealing his sharp teeth, "Afterwards I'll eat you."

"Well I hope I taste good." She said quietly, "But before you even get to lay your-your fangs in my skin, you're going to have to get through me and my wand first."

"You think that'll hurt me?" Lyric asked with a smirk, he came closer to her, and his senses became filled with only that sweet scent... "I've got a different idea." He muttered in her ear, still with an evil smile.

He moved his mouth away from her ear, and had a brilliant idea...yes, he could thank his human side for this plan, because being a full werewolf, he wouldn't have been thinking of plans and cleverness, he would have already been caught dead in his tracks.

Lyric felt her wand pointed at his skull, but paid no mind, and moved even closer, he leaned forward, and just as he about made contact with her, to kiss that was, something jerked him away with a loud growl.

"You little asshole!" a voice barked in his ear, "If you ever attempt to do that again, I'm going to lock you up come next full moon, just like I did before!"

Lyric felt the girl's fear now evolve, he saw her eyes grow wide at the sight of someone who's bite actually _could_ be harmful. Lyric felt the pause in his father's thoughts, only for a long moment that seemed to drag on forever, he wanted her, Lyric knew, his dad was going to loose control-

"No!" Lyric yelled, "Run!" He yelped at Willow, finally coming back to his human senses. His dad bolted forward, as Willow did as she was told, running as fast as she could, illuminated wand in hand, up the stairs to safety, his dad stopped dead and sank down to his hands and knees.

"I can't take this!" he yelled viciously, "I've got to have something...I've got to bite something...I'm going to loose it, I'm already loosing it! Jesus Christ..."

"Dad?" Lyric whispered quietly.

His dad didn't reply, all he could hear was his sharp breaths, they sounded almost like he was in pain.

"Daddy?" Lyric muttered in a shaky voice, "What's wrong?"

"I've got to bite...anything...I need it. I can't take it..." his dad lifted himself onto the chair Willow had been sitting in, and slumped down, his hair was in his eyes, Lyric could barely see him. "Did I ever tell you...I almost bit your mom once. Almost...I was so close. Imagine how good she would have tasted...so sweet..."

"This isn't you." Lyric said, "This isn't...snap out of it!"

"Oh I've tried." Noah replied, "Weeks...I wake up, I've bitten myself almost every night. Look, look at this." he said pulling back the long sleeve of his robe. Lyric stared, his father's arm was wrapped heavily in bandages, there was blood already seeping through it. He could almost see the deep dark cuts... "I can't help it...but I have to kill...I'm afraid, I'm going to do it. I'm going to kill something, I-I've got to!"

"Dad, what's wrong? You've never talked like this before-I've never...felt like I just had before in my life. Why did I do that? What are you acting like this? What's happening to us?"

"I don't know!" his dad yelled, "I need to get out of here. I've got to get out before something happens...I've got to get out while I still have my head."

"Where are you going to go then, there's no where to go!"

"I don't know," his dad stood up almost falling again and quickly disappeared out of the common room.

"No, no, no..." Lyric stood up from the ground and started to follow after him, "This can't be happening." He thought desperately as the feeling of biting something seeped back into his mind. If it was coming back in Lyric, it was coming back in his dad as well.

It didn't take long for him to find his father, but right as he did, he saw something shoot him in the back, it was red in color...a spell that flashed to illuminate the halls around him.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Isn't this great guys! I get to make much longer posts for you! ::audience groans:: don't read yourselves out! But I couldn't help it...I just love these parts...crazy hot guys are totally awesome! PS-sorry i can't divid the POV's better, it switchs back to Lyric and i can't figure out how to make a divider yet...so just bare with me on the POVness...

Noah didn't see it coming. And of course didn't know who it was.

As he walked through the darkness of the corridors, moonlight spilling over him from the large windows, he felt a spell hit him from behind.

Letting out a howl of pain he fell a second time to his hands and knees, he _felt_ the spell, that spell that suspended time, the spell that only one person had ever used as discipline on him. A spell to stop the transformation back into a human. This time it hurt him, it hurt him horribly bad. "Please don't, please don't..." he whispered shaking his head as thoughts of blood and biting and killing entered his mind.

He shuddered and tried to control what was happening, it was working very well. He was never going to turn back now. He would have to stay like this forever!

"Dad, crap!" Noah snapped his head up as he saw Lyric sprawled on the ground not too far away from him.

"No!" Noah crawled forward quickly, but it wasn't fast enough, the same spell that had hit him, hit Lyric as well. "No, Lyric...no..." Lyric shook his own head in response, and snapped into action, spinning around and looking into the darkness, where there was no trace that a person had ever been there.

"What happened? What was that?" Lyric asked in a worried voice, at least he knew it was bad.

"It-it stops us..." Noah said sitting up and chewing on his nails, "It stops us from turning back."

"That's not possible, you're not thinking right-"

"It is possible! My _mother_ was the only one who knew how to use it like that!" Noah pouted, "Only she could have done that."

"I thought you said she was dead!"

"I thought she _was_ dead! I saw her dead body lowered six feet under, I _thought_ that was dead," Noah growled angrily, "Now would not be the time to try my patience Lyric!"

"Mine either!"

"Just get out of here, go tell Dumbledore-"

"Why are you not with me on this one?" Lyric hissed under his breath.

"Because I'm not-I can't..." Suddenly Noah felt his eyes dilate, as the thoughts of a werewolf suddenly broke free in his mind. Only he was better than a werewolf, so much better...he stared at the kid in front of him...werewolf, but he didn't want that werewolf to be alive, no, then it would take what was his...take the humans...

Lyric didn't need to know, he didn't _want_ to know, but his dad's large eyes looked at him with hunger...he'd finally lost it.

Jumping into action Lyric flew up from the ground and started off at a dead sprint, but his dad had done the same. It was basically a full out race! Lyric needed to get to Dumbledore! His dad wasn't far behind him; he could run faster, he was half werewolf! Lyric didn't stand a chance, but he tried.

Lyric had never ran so fast for such a long time, he ran the opposite direction of Dumbledore's office, hoping to come back around and try to get his dad confused. But it didn't work, as soon as he got to the stairs of one of the towers, he wasn't even sure where exactly he was anymore, he felt his dad finally catch up. He put one foot down on the step and was about to start running again, but a moments hesitation was just was his dad needed.

With a quick yelp, his father ripped Lyric back from the stairs; he hit the ground hard, falling on his back. Wincing he opened his eyes to see his father's staring back with a look he'd never seen in them before. Crawling backwards his dad followed with a smirk on his hands and knees. "Dad, c'mon, please...dad, _daddy_..."

There wasn't a reply, instead his dad only jumped forward, holding Lyric's shoulders down with his hands, Lyric gasped from the pain now in his shoulders, his dad was pressing down hard, and Lyric felt his nails piercing into his skin. His father's eyes only met with his own briefly, but it wasn't enough for Lyric to hold the stare, instead his dad leaned forward, sharp teeth bared.

"Dad!" Lyric shouted painfully, no use, but it was worth a try, closing his eyes he felt his father's teeth on his shoulder.

His dad bit down, but at that exact moment he felt the pressure in his shoulder's leave. Opening his eyes again, he heard a voice in his ear, "Are you okay? Lyric? Lyric?" Lyric looked up into green eyes, it was Truett...

Which meant the person that had taken his dad off of him was none other than Interstate. Lyric looked down, seeing his dad sprawled on the ground, Interstate stood up, his dad didn't move...

"Lyric..." Lyric blinked as he saw another face looked down into his own eyes, it was Willow. What the hell was _she_ doing here? They held gazes until Lyric heard a yell to wake the dead from Interstate, Truett, Willow and Lyric himself all looked back towards Interstate.

Noah had bitten him! Lyric struggled forward as he saw Interstate get bit in the shoulder, but that hadn't gone over to well with the half-vampire either, Interstate bit back in Noah's neck when Noah released from his own bite. That had sent Lyric's father into a world of surprise, he probably hadn't expected his prey to have fangs.

"Interstate!" All three of them yelled at the same time, Interstate's bite wasn't long, so Lyric doubted he had even gotten the chance to suck any blood out of it. In response to them yelling his name, Interstate shoved Noah away, who growled in frustration jumping forward again, realizing his victim hadn't even gone into a coma or anything. Lyric was thankful; it didn't look like his father's bite had caused any harm to Interstate.

"_Lupin, cut it out_!" Interstate shouted springing back up to his feet gracefully. Lyric felt the power in Interstate's words; there was something else Interstate had put in them. Vampire secret? Lyric had no clue at all.

Whatever Interstate had done, it worked like a charm. Lyric watched his dad blink; he saw the look in his eyes only barely ebb away. "Dad," Lyric said quietly, Noah looked from Interstate to Lyric, then Lyric saw that moment of confusion did in fact only last a moment, because his dad scrambled back up his feet, and said no words as he turned and ran. His robes flying behind him, Lyric motioned to follow and then Truett pulled him back.

"He's dangerous, we need to tell Dumbledore right away, he could turn back any second. We gotta make sure he's out of the school, or something, he knows the password to Gryffindor too. I don't know how intelligant he is like this-"

"He's smart." Lyric whispered under his breath, "Even when he's gone werewolf, he still thinks like a human, he'll do whatever a really smart murder would be. Plus, if he is running loose, people know him, they trust him...I trusted him."

"Lyric, let's get out of here," Willow said slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's the one that told us about you and your dad," Truett answered as Interstate approached them. Willow stepped away with a jump when Interstate came up behind her, Lyric felt her stand slightly behind him and Truett.

"That has to be the worst blood I've _eva_ tasted," Interstate mumbled whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lyric looked down to Interstate's shoulder, his dad had pulled Interstate's shirt off of his shoulder before biting it, so Lyric couldn't see the bit marks on Interstate's shoulder, but he did see the blood that was already staining the shirt.

"Dumbledore, now!" Truett said, "Stop gaping Lyric, let's go!" All four of them turned back the direction his dad had gone, probably not the wisest thing possible, but his dad had gone that direction. Lyric wondered where he was going, where would he possibly go?

He'd go to the Forbidden Forest no doubt. Perfect.

Interstate didn't speak much at all as they started walking, when they started back up the steps to where Dumbledore's office was located, Lyric finally spoke, "You saved my life." He said slowly, "Thanks."

"Y'all saved my life too, we're even," Interstate replied, "It wasn't a big deal," He added hastily. Lyric saw Interstate's hand disappear into the neck of his shirt, he saw Interstate wince once, and then pull his hand away, there was blood on it, but otherwise he looked more relaxed.

"What did you do?" Truett asked noticing the change.

"Nothing," Interstate replied in a dark tone.

That was the end of _that_ conversation.

Willow still was dangerously close to Lyric, even when they came up to the door to Dumbledore's office, "Why don't you go back?" he asked when Interstate murmured the password.

"Do you honestly think I could go back to the Gryffindor tower, where your dad has the password, go back up to my dorm, and fall asleep knowing there's a maniac half-werewolf on the loose inside of this very school?" Interstate and Truett exchanged a look, Lyric wasn't sure what it exactly had meant, but he shrugged when they got on the staircase to get to Dumbledore.

"My dad can't go to the girl's dorm." He replied, "But I guess it's too late now."

"I wouldn't walk back on my own either." Willow snapped at him, "And you're still a...a kind of werewolf, how come you didn't go crazy?"

Lyric didn't have an answer to that question. He didn't even know what his dad was talking about; being stuck in the form he was in, that made no sense at all. "I don't know."

"You were before, so it's not like you can't. What happened anyway?"

"I don't know!" Lyric yelled in a frustrated voice, "I don't know anything! Just leave me alone okay? And you stop making faces!" he added swinging around at Truett who put his hands down and gave him an innocent shrug.

"Will y'all shut up _children_?" Interstate hissed shaking his head as the staircase stopped. Interstate was the first to knock on the door. There was no response; he tried again, still nothing.

"Just go!" Lyric complained wriggling past Willow and Truett and shoving the door open with a glare at Interstate, who again, exchanged another look with Truett.

"You need to settle down mate, you don't wanna end up like your dad," Truett whispered as Lyric shoved his way into the office.

Dumbledore stood away from the door, it looked like he had just began to answer the knocks. He seemed to know what exactly was going on when he saw Interstate with a bloody shoulder and Lyric. "Where is he?"

"He-," Lyric began, and then was cut off as they heard a loud scream from far away, or maybe just Lyric had heard it, because no one else seemed to react to the yell. He swung around back to the door and looked at Interstate, "Did you hear that?"

"Barely," Interstate whispered. "Someone screamed," he informed back to the blank looks on everyone else's faces, "A girl." He confirmed, "Lupin's still in the school, he came back to his senses only a moment, I don't know if he's gone crazy again, but I bet he has by now. Or is close, I'm guessing he ran somewhere where he thought he'd be safe."

"Someone hit me with a curse, it's red, I saw it hit my dad too before he went totally werewolf," Lyric said quickly, trying to explain the best he could.

"Truett, please awake the teachers, Willow go with him for safety, keep your wands out, both of you. Lyric and Interstate, please stay here, but where did the scream come from?"

"Gryffindor tower." Lyric replied, "Or somewhere close to there."

"Stay here." Dumbledore repeated with a nod, "Thank you." He added, Truett and Willow raced away with Dumbledore, who shut the door behind him quietly.

"Know why he did that?" Interstate asked turning around and looking up at the sleeping portraits, but some of them were looking down at them with one eye open, it felt weird to be watched.

"Why?" Lyric asked, "Interstate, _don't touch anything_!" he snapped when Interstate walked up to one of the shelves tapping on a breakable looking jar filled with...Lyric wasn't sure, but whatever it was it was giving the jar a slight glow, and Interstate was tapping on it with his sharp fingernail, which was making him nervous.

"Because they think we'll go psycho. Dumbledore doesn't want us helping, we could screw it all up." Interstate answered with a smile, moving onto the next trinket on the shelf. Lyric cautiously looked around there surroundings. He immediately caught site of a huge phoenix that seemed to be sleeping, Lyric knew who that was, it was Fawks. But the bird didn't seem to even notice the two dangerous creatures in the room. Or half-dangerous, depending on how you looked at it.

**Next post:** Spoliers to HATS! wooo! or somewhere close to it anyway...more of Noah's unstableness...


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N**: K...here you are. Very...memorable part. I can't even remember why I did this to Noah in the first place. I think it had something to do with the phase I was in. Ah well. This should cause for great reactions. MuHAHAHAHA!

**Randy:** Well obvioulsy if you can't read this on the Messageboards then I'll stay with , jeepers I wouldn't want to have you not read this anymore!

**PT:** Hey. How things going anyway?

**Forky:** ....um...hmmm...

"Why'd you go crazy?" Interstate them asked crossing his arms and leaning closer to another dangerous looking gadget.

"I dunno," Lyric snapped, but he did, he just didn't want to say it.

"Same reason I did." Interstate answered for him, "Go figure, it sucks, the worst part is coming back from what you did. When you realize what kind of harm you've caused. We've all got something in common, I reckon we'll be locked in here for the rest of the night. Better to make the best of it right?" Lyric watched Interstate curiously as he moved to a locked cabinet, or it looked locked, but then Interstate did a weird thing, he passed his hand over the cabinet's doors, and Lyric heard a soft click. Interstate was still talking of course, "I think we should at least get a chance ya know? Whoa, look at this!"

What had Interstate done? The half-vampire didn't seem like he had wanted Lyric to notice what he had done, but Lyric didn't ask about it, he thought he had a pretty good idea. There were powers that Interstate had...spooky vampire stuff that he didn't want anyone to know he had. That must have included healing cuts and un-locking things that not even a wand could unlock. Lyric didn't think that cabinet would have opened just with a normal spell.

Lyric walked over to Interstate nonetheless, who was looking into something that looked like a bowl or a basin, it was giving off a silvery light, and Lyric felt a little bit curious himself. Both boys looked inside, and Lyric was transfixed, inside it looked like a cross between wind and water, swirling like clouds inside. "Get your wand."

"I don't have my wand."

"How can you not have your wand? Fine, hold on," Lyric declared walking back over to Dumbledore's desk and picking up a quill, he walked back, and saw that Interstate hadn't even looked away.

"What're y'all doing?" Interstate yelped in a nervous voice.

"I'm gonna touch it." Lyric answered rolling his eyes and sticking the pointy end of the big feather quill into the basin. This time both of them leaned over it even more, against his better judgment anyway, and then he saw that everything became like a window now, and Lyric found himself looking down into a corridor.

He blinked, and he felt Interstate tense up beside him. With that blink Lyric yelped when he realized how close the two had actually been leaning. He closed his eyes as he felt himself being ripped away for the present, or reality for that matter, Interstate right along side him.

"Hey...look." Was the next thing he heard, it was from Intestate.

Opening his eyes cautiously Lyric found himself standing in the same corridor he'd seen before inside of the basin, he recognized where they were, it was the corridor leading to the astronomy tower. "We need to get back to Dumbledore's office!" Lyric said in a shaking voice, he didn't know what had just happened, but something inside of him knew doing this had been a mistake. That was until Interstate stopped him from walking.

"No, Lyric, look!" He said pointing down the opposite end of the corridor, apparently Interstate had been standing behind Lyric, looking the other way, because Lyric turned completely around, and saw what Interstate did.

A familiar figure was walking with a quickened pace down the corridor, coming closer to them. It was someone Lyric's age, the teenager's hair was black and tussled looking with red highlights, it was at collar length, even the front was longer, strands were falling the teenager's stormy gray eyes. Lyric could see it though, the eyes had shards of gold inside of them, and the boy quickly put his hair behind his ear, though it didn't help much, for the strands started falling back again. But for a split second, Lyric saw the earrings in the boy's ear. The boy's hand that he'd done it with had the trace of blood on it, on the palm of his hand too.

The teenager was dressed in robes, he had on a red T-shirt underneath, with a black tie and pants, Lyric saw a chain, he knew this was no ordinary student. His robes were trailing behind him as he walked faster, the way he walked was familiar as well...like he had little balance, like he wasn't used to his own feet, he looked behind his shoulder with a scared expression. Lyric got the idea that he was being followed, and he knew it.

The boy passed both Interstate and Lyric with not even a second glance.

"Hey!" Interstate snapped when the boy walked by, but the boy didn't respond, he kept walking; well now he was practically jogging.

"Let's follow," Lyric suggested to Interstate, both of them nodded and chased after the boy.

"Lyric," Interstate said when they caught up with the boy, they were both walking beside him, the boy still gave no glance, Lyric knew this meant that they were no longer in the Hogwarts he knew, or they were ghosts...or in a freaky different reality. Whatever it was Lyric looked past the boy to Interstate.

"What?"

"This looks like your dad." Interstate noted, "Look, it is!" he added with the boy's lips parted slightly when he stumbled on his feet, Lyric saw the hint of sharp teeth. His dad's, fangs and the two sets of teeth beside the fangs were smaller and sharper.

But how could that be? That meant they were living the past! But how was his dad in this form when outside it wasn't even a full moon!

Lyric stopped when his dad did, or the teenage version of his dad. Somehow he knew his dad would look exactly like this, dress like that, it was everything Lyric was...except for the scared look on his dad's face. His dad turned back around only slightly, and Lyric heard voices approaching too, but they were still a little ways off.

Noah shook his head had descended up a flight of stairs that sent him to the top of the astronomy tower, Lyric wasn't sure what he was doing, but he wanted to find out quick.

Interstate and Lyric didn't have far to go until they did find out what the teenage Noah Lupin was doing. This was one of the most highest towers, and Lyric watched in complete shock when they got to the top into the night air, when his dad climbed up on the ledge. Yeah, he had been right, it was night out, but the moon wasn't full, the stars were like crystals in the sky, he always liked the stars, his dad looked up at them too.

"Oh...great...he's going to jump," Interstate said in disbelief, "Noah's going to jump!"

"Dad!" Lyric yelled, but Noah didn't look at him, instead he looked down, Lyric and Interstate rushed forward at the same time, and Lyric tried to pull his dad back away from the ledge, but his hand went right through what he was trying to grab. "Are we ghosts?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Interstate said in a nervous voice, both of them looked up at Noah, his eyes were closed, a smile tugged on his lips as the door to the tower burst open again, Lyric didn't swing around like Interstate, he kept his eyes on his father, he saw the sharp teeth, the long fangs like a vampire and the sharp ones around them, it made a chill creep up his spine.

Lyric finally did turn around when heard whoever had come up speak, as he turned, so did his father.

"Get down Noah. Get down now." Lyric saw his grandpa standing there, with a teenage girl at his side. Her hair was long and cream colored, he saw fading pink highlights like his dad, she was pretty and delicate looking, her eyes reminded him of Keaton's. But in those eyes, Lyric saw what he did in his own. A hint of hidden power, of something that made them special. Of psychic power. She was wearing flip-flops, she looked normal, her black robes caught the cold wind and she looked slightly uncomfortable, and scared too, as she looked up at Noah. It was his mother; he knew it right away.

He'd never pictured her like this, not in a million years, she caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered from it when he heard his dad's yell. He looked back up, the cold wind that was brushing through all of them made his dad look even more crazed then he already was. The wind was blowing his hair out of his face; it wasn't much of a wind, but enough to still be creepishly effective.

"I'm not your dog dad! I've had enough of it all...everything! But mostly about you! If you wouldn't have been so stupid as to get yourself bitten by a freakin' werewolf I wouldn't be here! My life has been one living freakin' piece of shit! I don't want to...live it anymore." Noah yelled in a frustrated voice.

"Noah...okay. Think about what you're doing," was Remus' stern reply, lyric didn't think his dad was going to listen to that at all. As a matter of fact, it didn't look like Noah was going to get out of this one. In fact, it almost looked impossible.

"I have thought about it! Ever since a girl first dumped me! Ever since I found out I was a half-breed! I've came to the decision that no one important is going to miss me. I've figured out that my life isn't worth living! And I'm done! I _quite_!" Noah yelled, Lyric saw the tears welling up in his father's eyes, but he didn't cry. Not yet at least. Instead he glared at Remus and turned back to the ledge.

Interstate and Lyric exchanged a worried look, but when Lyric looked back at his dad, he saw him walk off of the ledge. Lyric jumped forward, "DAD!"

**A/N:** Ha. hahahaha. Look at that cliff hanger. I was going to give you more, but i decided that um...this would be an EXCELLENT place to stop. Sorry for the shortness. And uh...y'know he could just die. I could have killed him and then brought him back later. You never know. He could just go _SPLAT_ and then that's the end of Noah for the time being until years later they bring him back to life like Jira! Ha. hahahaha.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N**: Sorry it's been a long time guys, I dunno, posting on here makes me think no ones reading. Oh well, sorry about not posting yesterday night Randy!

"NOAH!" Lyric cringed at the scream that had come form his mother, he tried to grab his dad's hand, but it didn't work of course, his hand went right through as did Interstate's attempt, he felt like he was going to fall off the ledge himself. Just when Lyric thought it was too late, a human hand reached down past his own, and grabbed Noah's wrist. Noah looked up at Destiny, and then Lyric winced as he watched his dad's head collide with the stone wall, his head dropped, Lyric knew he'd just fallen unconscious.

He watched in horror as his mother's hand slipped further, Lyric saw the blood that was on Noah's hand, he wasn't quiet sure what it was from.

Interstate pulled Lyric back up, and Lyric glared, but he saw Remus help his mother, both of them pulling Noah back up by one arm. After that was done, the two looked at each other.

"Destiny...thank you," Remus breathed heavily.

"Don't mention it," Lyric's mother said in a sarcastic breathless voice.

"I hope he'll be okay," Remus answered back, Lyric looked down at his dad's now bleeding forehead. He watched Remus take his wand out and then examined the cut; "It might scar."

Lyric knew it did. He remembered seeing a tiny scar on his dad's head years ago, his hair covered it in the present, Lyric could only faintly recall it. He hadn't asked any questions, he thought it was from an Aura mission, not a suicide attempt. "Stand back."

Lyric walked over with his mother, feeling the need to 'stand back' as well, he stood next to her, he wished he could touch her, grab her, hug her, do something. But he could only look. He felt Interstate at his side, both of the looked back at Remus and Noah. Remus muttered something under his breath; a white spell issued from Remus' wand. Lyric noticed how pale and innocent his dad looked from where they were standing. Innocent, yeah right.

The spell hit his father in the chest, and he saw Noah take in a breath of life. He watched his mother walk forward, suddenly Lyric felt things around him becoming more blurry. He squinted and saw his mother bend down, to meet Noah's eyes, he tried to hear what she was saying, "When I first saw you...I thought you were my guardian angel."

Lyric saw his parents kiss and he looked away sort of embarrassed that he saw it, and even more embarrassed that Interstate was watching too, he heard his dad's reply, but it seemed far away now, and everything started fading...ebbing away, "I think it should be the other way around..."

Lyric looked back, and saw the last glimpse of his mother, before everything came swirling back into place.

Stumbling back he felt Interstate even grab onto him for reassurance that he wouldn't fall backwards.

Blinking Lyric looked around, they were back in Dumbledore's office. Everything was normal, they were the only ones there, thankfully. Lyric moved back to the cabinet.

"No." Interstate snapped immediately pulling him back, "This isn't the time. Whatever that was, we could get stuck there. That would be hell. You can come back when this is all done; I'll come back with you. But not now Lyric." He said calmly.

Lyric nodded but didn't say a word. What could he have said? He barely remembered his mother in the first place.

-

Noah yelled when he felt himself lose control again, it hadn't lasted long, but he was smart enough to at least lock the classroom door with a spell, leaving his wand outside the door, before losing his mind again. His head hurt like crazy, he was pulling on his hair, trying his best to keep his own mind. But it didn't last; nothing seemed too ever last!

Suddenly he did feel himself change, change for the worst.

Laughing he stood back up. Right, like he could stop himself from doing something? He didn't need a wand to open a door. Motioning forward to the door he grabbed the handle, suddenly he felt a burn on his hand. Cursing he tore his hand back away and stared at the door with frustration.

Stupid human, stupid...why had he done that? Who cared? He needed to get out of this room-

Jumping he heard a scream near by to the classroom he had run into, he turned around, expecting to see someone behind him, but there was no one, the scream had come from somewhere far off. With a growl he turned back to the door, those humans probably thought it was him who had made that stupid girl scream. Go figure.

He started pacing, looking back at the door every so often. He needed a plan, the humans were probably coming for him right now, and he needed out. This was ridiculous; why in the hell did he have a good side anyway? How had that evolved from him? A good side? Someone totally different from who he really was. It felt good to be alive again.

Noah needed an alliance with someone. Not the vampire, that thing had already proved its point. Noah's hand went to his neck; he felt the small wounds with his finger and shuddered at getting bitten by a vampire. How stupid had he been then? Not only had it bit him, it had brought back his own good side just as well.

At that exact moment, Noah stopped pacing; he felt his hearing sharpen at the sound of a voice, a female voice. Sniffing the air he smelled the scent of perfume...a very familiar scent. Ah yes, had she come back for him?

He saw the door open, it creaked loudly and he winced from the noise, it could alert anyone within hearing distance he thought, but then again, anyone in hearing distance would have been humans, so they probably hadn't heard like he had.

Looking up at the figure in the doorway he smiled slyly. "I knew you'd be back sooner of later." He said laughing.

"Here's your stupid wand, don't lose it this time, you're going to need it Noah. And by the way, welcome back. Let's see, we have time to kill before the other's arrive."

"Others?" he asked catching his wand when she tossed it back to him. He felt the power inside of it, a result to his werewolf blood, it was even better then.

"The Death Eaters are coming, our Lord is coming here Noah, he wants to see the downfall of Hogwarts, it is the perfect time to attack. Dumbledore is too weak to win this battle, and most Auror's are distracted."

"I can't believe I did that," Noah murmured under his breath walking back to the door, "An Auror? What was I thinking?"

"It wasn't you my son. When was the last time you used the Unforgivable Curses?"

Noah looked up at his mother, or well...ZJ, Interstate's mother, or used to be his mother, Noah was amazed at how clever his mother had been at disguising herself. "Why did you pick this woman's life?" he asked skeptically brushing past her.

"I always had a way with half-breeds. The vampire wasn't much different than you were, except he is much harder to turn back." His mother went on, "Apparently you have to say his real name for it to work. I couldn't find his real name, it was nowhere to be found."

"So if I said his name, then he would come to our side?" Noah prodded figuring that having a vampire who was good with a gun and even better with healing and magic would prove good for there side. Plus, the vampire would have enough strength to produce one of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Most likely." She answered in a dry reply, "But good luck on ever finding the name, I think he is the only one who knows it."

"We'll see."

"Need any practice? Might as well make the best of our time here alone. Here comes some company." Noah already heard the voices coming their way.

Smiling happily he turned to face the on coming human's. It turned out to be Snape and Filch. Snape stopped immediately, his eyes flashed deathly cold, his wand was already out, but Noah was quicker to react.

"_Imperio_!" He shouted before a word could even come out of the old professor's mouth.

The spell almost caught him off guard, because Snape's defenses were so strong, he was even harder to control than anyone Noah had done this curse to before. Grinding his teeth he kept his wand arm steady and kept pressing. He'd break through...he had to break through. The proffesor was old, not in much of a prime condition for this kind of fighting any longer..and finally...

He broke through.

Without a noise the spell deceased into nothing, and all that was left was Snape, Filch had ran off, the coward, but their Snape stood, with a dazed look on his face. "Lead them away." Noah ordered, "Don't let any Professor get near me, and try to find out what Interstate Lightning's real name is. Bring him to me when you do." He added in a demanding voice.

Without a second glance Snape turned back around, and walked back away.

"Not too bad. Considering he was one of the worst to perform that spell on. I like your idea, you think the vampire can be helpful?"

"Yes." Noah answered under his breath, "Obviously."

"And there's the sarcasm, it's good to have you back my Noah." He felt her hand touch his shoulder as he walked; it sent a shiver up his spine.

**A/N:** Look at that! I accomplished a divider thingimerbob! Woot! Things are getting creepy eh? Yes. They are. Admit it. Muhahahaha!


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Hello, more to torture you will suspense and sadness for the Noah that I misplaced. This one is quiet short and kind of jumps around quiet a bit, sorry for the vagueness...maybe it's just me, I feel it is very vague or something.

-

"The Death Eater's are coming!" Lyric swept around as Truett and Willow ran into the room, "Filch heard your father, he was with ZJ, they said that the Death Eater's are coming to Hogwarts! We've got to get out of here!"

"Where's Dumbledore?" Interstate asked immediately. Lyric looked at him; it sounded like he had a plan.

"He is taking action." A stern voice said from the stairway, Lyric saw a tall figure enter the room. Professor McGonagall. "You are both instructed to stay here until-,"

"No!" Interstate shouted, "I can help, if y'all will get me to a place I need to be, I can get more help! They're just as good as any Auror!"

"And who would aid us so quickly? Mr. Lighting, I need to be sending an owl to the Ministry right away, if you'll excuse me." She said walking to Dumbledore's desk past Lyric. She gave him a swift stare, and he felt extremely less superior under her eyes.

"The vampires." Interstate said stepping infront of her, "The vampires will help us."

"Now that is preposterous!" McGonagall gasped, "They are not trusting, and most are working as Death Eaters, it would be—"

"_Take me to France right now!_" Interstate yelled, he closed his eyes nervously, Lyric noticed he didn't have his sunglasses on for once. Swiftly Interstate opened his startling turquoise eyes back open, he looked a little dazed, like he had just preformed a difficult curse. There was an odd feeling that came over him, and he even saw Truett and Willow exchange worried glances of wonder.

"Yes, fine," McGonagall said suddenly in an obedient toned voice, "How soon can you return?"

"Give me an hour," Interstate whispered back to his normal quiet voice.

Lyric was still dumbfounded, what had Interstate done to McGonagall? How? And how had he unlocked the cabinet? Was he using dark magic? Lyric hoped not, but deep down he couldn't help but be suspicious, was Interstate really the person everyone was lead to believe he was?

"Lyric, come with me," Interstate said, his eyes now drifting to meet with Lyric's.

Lyric didn't question, whatever Interstate was planning to do with vampires, Lyric felt like he didn't want to miss it, no matter how dangerous this could be. If Interstate was leading Lyric to his death, he would have done it a long time ago; he had had plenty of chances right?

"Where is it you need to go?"

"Le Sang France," Interstate muttered under his breath.

McGonagall nodded, and Lyric went up to Interstate, the witch did the same spell that his father had done on the plane to England, that seemed like ages from now, it all seemed like a fantasy. Was his dad really the same person that had laughed and smiled at every single joke or thing back home? It didn't seem like that was possible anymore.

Nonetheless, he exchanged a look at Interstate, and then looked back at Truett and Willow has he touched the palm of McGonagall's hand.

"Lyric," Willow said suddenly making him jump, he looked over stupidly, "Be careful," she went on to say in a hesitant way, but he heard it loud and clear.

He opened his mouth to reply to her kind eyes and worried look, but right at that moment, the three disappeared to...to what could have very well be a trap. Lyric could be walking straight to his death.

-

Interstate looked at Lyric when McGonagall left. He thought about just walking to Le Sang without an explanation, but he didn't think that would be the wisest thing to do...to leave Lyric unprepared for what could happen. "Okay, here's the thing," Interstate whispered looking down the alley they were in. Muggles didn't give them a passing glance.

The air here was freezing cold, it hadn't even reached winter yet, and this whole catastrophe was already happening so soon. But Interstate could see the snow falling in the night air, making everything seem brighter than it really was.

"Yes, please tell me the thing." Lyric hissed, "What have you dragged me into this time? I'm not going to get shot am I?"

Interstate glared, "These people..." he said with a sigh, "These people are the first people who ever...ever excepted me. They're vampires, purebloods. But the thing is, they're different—"

"How can they be different?" Lyric snapped, "There is no difference. Vampires are twenty-four hour seven days a week werewolves! Are you using dark magic?"

Interstate winced at his last comment, and chose for the time being to ignore it, "But-but vampires are neutral, only recently they've been taking sides. I don't know how Voldemort has done it, but I think I can get these guys to help us out. Most of them need revenge, some action, Death Eater's have killed a lot of their families—"

"How do you know that?"

"Because each and everyone of them has the same past. If it wasn't a Death Eater that did it, it was someone else with evil plans. They excepted vampirism because they all had nothing left. I just want you to know that before we do this. And another thing, they might ask you questions, just answer all of them with no lies okay?"

"I'm not going with you unless you tell me how you can do what you did to McGonagall—"

Interstate shook his head, "Lyric, there isn't time for that, okay? Will you trust me now more than ever? I'm not trying to hurt anyone, I'm trying to help them, you have to understand. And if you can't understand it, than please, just believe me...I'm asking you to trust me."

-

Lyric nodded, his voice had sounded very serious, and he had an idea that Interstate would leave him in the snow if he didn't agree. He had no other choice did he? He couldn't disappear or anything special, he was trapped even now...

Hesitantly he followed after Interstate into the darkness of the small cramped alley they were in. He was again reminded that Christmas was getting closer. Lyric saw Interstate stop at one of the back doors to the buildings on either side, and he was getting a bad feeling as Interstate opened the door walking inside. Lyric wanted to stay close, and practically ran right into Interstate when they walked in. They went through a small dark entrance; all he saw was black. The ceiling, the floor, the walls, go figure, he had expected it.

"Just be careful, and don't drink _anything _that anyone gives you," Interstate said, Lyric could barely make out his figure in the dim light, before he pushed open a separate door.

As if the sound had been suddenly switched back on, Lyric was blasted away at the sound of heavy rock music. He winced at the noise, it hurt his sensitive ears to hear it...or maybe it wasn't loud at all, just loud to him.

There were a lot of people in the place, it was basically a bar, he figured that out, there were people everywhere, and when he meant everywhere, he meant it with all of his soul. He stayed even closer to Interstate, figuring it would be easy for them to get separated. Interstate wasn't having a hard time at all going through any of the crowd, and thankfully, the crowd thinned out the farther away they got.

"C'mon," Interstate said with lasting encouragement as they went through the last of the throng. Lyric was about to follow when he felt himself get swung around and shoved into the nearest wall.

He really hadn't been expecting that at all, nor had he been expecting the words that followed, "You aren't even a half breed,"

Lyric looked up into black eyes and surveyed who had done this, it was a man, he looked the age of his dad, young twenties, and he was pressing extremely hard on Lyric's chest. He was dressed in black, with a dark coat that reached to the floor. He felt like he was a defenseless mortal confronted by Neo from the Matrix. This was trouble. Lyric was glad that he hadn't allowed himself to let out any sort of noise that would inquire he was in crucial pain.

"Well? What are you doing here?" The man asked pressing harder and leaning closer, Lyric saw the sharp white flash of inch long fangs and decided to not even try to struggle away. His accent was French, which meant he was a local. Great.

He'd never, ever meant a vampire before, not a full blood one; these guys were nasty he would soon learn. The man's skin was the color of paper almost, and it contrasted extremely well with his jet black hair and eyes. He looked clean, unlike what Lyric had been expecting of a vampire, and almost well...high class in a Gothic sort of way. That made him even more worried, surely if he was as important as he look and sounded, than no one would care if he rammed in Lyric's skull...

What had he gotten himself into?

_Damn you Noah, you're going to get me killed_, Lyric though miserably.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N:** Oh boy, just what you all need, more long stuff to read right? Well, it goes pretty fast sense they talk a lot in this one. Lucky PT and Forky as I always say...or are saying now. Sorry for posting so much guys, I know you haven't been really reading it much so if you do decide to catch up...I feel bad for the long posts. ::hangs head:: I miss the message boards so much!! ::cries::_

"Listen, I need your help," a voice said next to the two, Lyric looked frantically and saw Interstate come to his rescue. The vampire averted his gaze at the speaker, and Lyric's rescuer, and dropped Lyric back to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," Lyric murmured under his breath, but he knew no one had heard him, or they had, and didn't care. He looked back up and saw that Interstate and him were very well in fact, surrounded by vampires, they were guys and girls, he hadn't seen them before, but he was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. All of them were wearing black, all of them made it look like they belonged into there own little click, even Interstate looked like he belonged.

"Hey little guy, who's this idiot?" The vampire asked jabbing his thumb towards Lyric.

"I am not an idiot," Lyric said brushing himself off and crossing his arms.

"If I _say_ you're an idiot, you are an idiot _Américain_," The vampire hissed tuning back around towards Lyric and baring his fangs.

"Idiot, oh yeah, defiantly, I'm an idiot, the biggest of them all in fact," Lyric said quickly nodding his head for emphasis.

"Bam," Interstate said softly, "Uh, his name's Lyric, he's a quarter werewolf, his dad's Noah Lupin."

"Lupin," The vampire laughed, "Of course, aren't you supposed to be in school or something? Learning how to do stuff with sticks and saying nonsense words?"

"Can we talk alone?"

"_Des enfants, enfants, que peut-il être maintenant?_" the vampire named Bam said in a sarcastic tone, the crowd seemed to part when he started walking through it. Lyric was sure of it, he was defiantly high class after all, and very respected.

"So...that vampire's name is Bam? Does he like skateboarding? What about Slayer? Does he have a friend named Rabb Himself? Does he still live with his parents? It seems to me that yes, his life does seem to be one big party, if you know what I mean," He murmured looking around, "Are all the vampires here French?" Lyric asked in a whisper to Interstate.

"_Américain_," Bam said in a hiss, "Stupid, stupid," he muttered in English walking through a door that looked like it blended into the wall.

"I think he likes ya," Interstate said following Bam into the room, Lyric jumped right in behind him, and was uncomfortably followed by all the other vampires, they practically pushed him inside of the room, he was getting a strong feeling that he wasn't welcome.

And these people were supposed to help beat Voldemort?

"What is your problem _Interstate_ Lightning?" Bam asked turning around and facing the two boys. The room they were in was painted a glistening black, and the only thing inside were candles. There was no furniture, no nothing, the other vampires just seemed to file in around their leader, Interstate even seemed a little bit nervous as the door was shut with a snap behind them.

"You have to help us," Interstate pleaded suddenly, Lyric had never seen him like this before, he'd never seemed the type.

"What's wrong now?"

"The Death Eaters are going to attack Hogwarts, we need extra help, there aren't enough Aura's and Dumbledore...he can't do this anymore! Noah Lupin has lost it, and my mom, or...the thing that took over my mom, she's evil as hell and there going to take Hogwarts right over Bam you have to help okay? You have to do this, you can't—"

"I've never seen you like this," Bam snapped suddenly, "What the hell has happened to you? You've been hanging around humans too long. Don't think I haven't seen the _Faux Prophète_,"

_What_, Lyric thought to Interstate who shook his head quickly.

_The False Prophet...it's the nickname they give The Daily Prophet,_ Interstate replied back.

The vampire, Bam's eyes moved from Lyric to Interstate in a slightly suspicious look. "What's in it for us?" Bam asked suddenly, crossing his arms.

Interstate smiled suddenly, lifting his chin up bravely, "You get to kick the Death Eaters asses, you have a slight chance of becoming a hero, and I doubt the Ministry will care if you drink any of these guy's blood," Interstate said. Bam seemed to nod, but then Interstate went on a little more cautiously, "Of course, you might not want to kill them by drinking, because these guys might need to be held for questioning or something."

With that comment, there were groans from almost every person in the room. "What about the werewolf?" Bam asked looking at Lyric while he spoke.

"Don't hurt him if you find him, but bring him back to Dumbledore or The Ministry...anyone in charge I suppose," Interstate whispered exchanging a glance with Lyric.

"And what of your name Interstate Lightning? Will you be wanting your name in the midst of all of this chaos?"

"No, not unless you want me as your enemy," Interstate answered in a sweet sounding sarcastic voice. Lyric couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Do you hear the rules everyone?" Bam called out to the room, like this was some kind of game to entertain them all, "Break them, and the Ministry will do worse than me, no?"

"Does this mean you're going to help?" Interstate asked quietly.

"We haven't had some action in awhile, sure, why not?"

"Thank you Bam," Interstate answered, "I'm trusting you..."

"I won't let you down," Bam said in a now lowered voice, "But I don't know about some of these others, believe me, I won't hesitate to kill them if they change sides."

It was black and white to them all, Lyric realized, you were either good, or you were bad, and that's the only way the vampires must have seen it. What about his dad? What was going to happen to Noah? And if Interstate was really doing the miracles Lyric had seen him perform, like healing his own wound, were these guys able to do the same? Lyric wished he had read up on vampires more than he had. What exactly were they capable of? How come the Ministry didn't know about these things?

"Where are we going?" Bam asked raising an eyebrow.

"How about outside The Great Hall?" Interstate asked looking over to Lyric.

"Sure," he said dryly.

"If any of you bite _any_ of the students...I'll kill you," Interstate whispered, pulling out the silver gun from inside his robes, Lyric was beginning to think he took it everywhere with him.

"As will I," Bam added eagerly. Lyric didn't trust him. He didn't trust any of them at all. No other vampire had said a word through this whole ordeal, they had only eyed him from head to toe suspiciously, maybe trying to figure him out.

"Can you knock vampires out with your Sight?" Interstate asked quietly in Lyric's ear.

"I don't know, I've never—"

"I'm going to ask you to try if...if they betray us," He said, "Bam won't...I swear Bam won't, but the others might."

"What makes you trust him?"

"He's the only one that knows my name besides my parents," Interstate said softly, and then added, "I have to."

"How are we going to get back?"

"You don't know much of our kind do you?" Bam said suddenly, turning back from the conversation he had been having with a few other important looking vampires.

"Uh..."

"We Apparate," he answered, "All of us can."

"But isn't that illegal—?"

"Do you think it stopped us _Américain?_"

"Can you?" Lyric asked looking nervously at Interstate.

"Yes," Interstate answered breathlessly, "I can."

"This is illegal as hell..." Lyric murmured under his breath when Bam gave a half-smile, his fangs barely showing. Lyric took a notice that vampires didn't smile much at all, that must have been why Interstate hadn't done anything that drastic before too.

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is!" Bam called out among the vampires, "I don't expect all of you to come, but please, some stay behind and spread the word to others. Let me remind you," Bam said in a serious sounding voice, almost hauntingly deadly, "Betrayers will end up in Azkaban, and you'll die within weeks without blood. You will starve just like the others of our kind have. Those who escape, I will hunt and kill personally. With that said, for once, let us take part in the wizard world of events. Earn a few headlines, this is the dawn of a new age."

Interstate had already taken out his wand, and muttered the spell that would allow Lyric to come with him through Apparating. Lyric should have figured Interstate could do this. What couldn't he do? The guy was almost un-beatable. Lyric would soon learn his faults...

"Ready?" Interstate whispered quietly.

"Ready," Lyric replied grasping the vampires cold hand, but the truth was, his was cold too...


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **Weekly long post. Four pages on MicroWord. Have fun. You can read it over the span of four days! Hey, hey!

They appeared almost all at once, in front of the Great Hall, there was really no one in sight, except for Filch, who stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth wide open, not able to do a thing about the vampires appearing in the school. "I thought it was impossible to do this," Lyric said, he'd half expected them not to make it in.

"We're vampires," Bam said with a smile, "Of course we can Apparate past the defenses. Haven't you read Hogwarts A History?"

"Not you too..." Lyric murmured under his breath, "Wouldn't the Founders thought about vampires—?"

"What business would vampires have with Hogwarts? Especially back then, we wouldn't have even bothered."

"What he means to say is, the Founders wouldda kicked their asses anyway," Interstate murmured in a snicker.

"Anyway, we're here now, there's no one around. Now what?" Bam asked, the other vampires from before started to appear around them in different places, loudly Lyric thought, but again, probably not as loud to human ears. If his dad were near, he would have identified the noise. If his dad was close...then he already knew the vampires had arrived.

"Follow me," Interstate said slowly, walking forward to the Great Hall, Lyric listened harder, and suddenly realized the noise that was coming from behind the doors.

"Interstate," He said suddenly, "The whole school is in there."

"Does it look like I care?" Interstate snapped, tugging on the door, it didn't budge. With a roll of his eyes he passed his hand over the handles, he darted his hand back suddenly with a hiss, "Great, I can't get through," he said, "I bet there's teachers in there. I don't want to wonder through the whole school looking for Dumbledore...not in the dark, there could be Death Eaters anywhere."

"Let me try," Bam snapped, "And you two, get over here!" he added, yelling at two vampires who had started to go astray from the group. Lyric surveyed how many had turned up, about fifteen to twenty deadly un-trusting fighting vampires.

There were woman to, one that struck him as odd to be there was a normal girl, her hair was dark brown and tumbled down her shoulders, she was in jeans and a black form-fitting top, and she was wearing a long black coat like Bam was. She was eyeing the school around idly with sharp dark eyes, like she was examining a part of her past. Former student? Lyric wondered...and then she looked at him, with a small smile, that's when he looked away.

While Bam and Interstate worked on the door, Bam arguing that he just needed a second to collect himself and as he put it, "get it together", Lyric's eyes wondered back over to the vampiress. She seemed to be taking over the group, looking back at Bam every so often. He got the feeling like she was second in command, or Bam's girlfriend too...either one would fit the description.

"Listen up, if any of you even think of harming the kids, leave now. Seriously, this is a chance to prove who we can be," she snapped at her companions when their attention seemed to be wondering astray.

"My brother's working for Voldemort," someone said from the crowed in an annoyed voice.

"Well if you want to go to the dark side, be my guest Sanjeet, I'll meet you on the other side, with a stake through your heart," the woman replied darkly with an unforgiving tone.

"No, he betrayed me. I will kill my brother for what he had done."

_Oh,_ Lyric thought absent mindedly, _that's nice_...

"Knives and guns out," The vampiress then ordered, everyone suddenly flicked out black handled guns and knives, and a chill crept up Lyric's spine, he grasped his wand tighter, watching a vampire twirl his knife in his hand.

This was the real thing. What was he doing? He wasn't an Auror, he couldn't fight, he was only a fifth year for that matter! He didn't even know what he wanted to be when he was older...this was too crazy. Too surreal. His heart suddenly leapt as he remembered Keaton.

Oh no, Keaton! What was she thinking? He'd left her alone...was she all right? Had their dad gotten to her or not?

"You look nervous," Lyric looked over at the vampiress, "Names Adrienne."

"Lyric," he replied quietly.

"Yeah, Lupin right? We all know about you, I was around when Remus Lupin first came, I was a first year when he was in his seventh," she said with a sigh, "I remember him though. Very clearly, there was always something different about those four, the whole school knew them anyway...they were legends."

"Still are," Lyric said quietly.

"Yeah, them and Harry Potter. I wonder if he's here...I've never even seen him before."

Lyric was surprised about how normal this woman was acting, Adrienne... "Are you in charge or something?" he asked curiously.

She smiled, "When Bam's screwing things up, yeah, I take charge."

"I got it!" Bam suddenly called impatiently, Lyric turned back just as two other vampires pulled the doors open. Interstate was the first to enter. Lyric followed by his side hurriedly, feeling his face heat up as the entered the Great Hall. Most of the girls screamed when they entered, and Lyric finally got the courage to look up. His assumption was confirmed. The whole school _was_ there...all of them talking loudly, seated on the floor (the tables had gone), but it became deathly quiet and chilling when they entered the Great Hall. Lyric watched as seventh years took out their wands, the younger kids following the example, all of them looking scared out of their minds.

"For heaven's sake, what now...?" Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, it didn't look like she remembered ever taking Interstate to fetch a bunch of deadly vampires.

Most of the vampires stayed together, none of them hung around at the end, or jumped out at kids or anything, which was probably a good thing, their loyalty to Bam and Adrienne was being extremely tested. Lyric suddenly for once realized how organized they were, how they followed their leaders without question, none of them were breaking the rules at all...

Professor Dumbledore was already standing, and the rest of the Professors were swooning over a table of maps and dots, with books and wands, most suddenly, everyone stopped, and immediately went into battle mode, wands up and raised at the new intruders.

"Interstate," Dumbledore said in a would-be-calm voice, "What have you done?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Interstate said, his head raised bravely, "This is Bam Sang, leader of the Sang Clan in France...he's going to help us."

Everyone stared, their eyes then averting to the vampire standing next to Interstate with a bored expression, he was eyeing each Professor with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me kind of look, Lyric wondered if he would actually say it out loud...he wouldn't would he? "You've go to be kidding me."

And he did. Even Adrienne seemed to exchange a shocked glance at Bam for his disrespect. "Sorry," Bam went on to say, covering up his comment the best he could, "I didn't mean it like that it's just...aren't you under attack from Death Eaters? I mean, you're just standing here, you need reinforcements, with all due respect Headmaster, you need fighters..."

"And what can you do about it?" McGonagall protested, "You don't even know the proper use of a wand, you're not magical in any way, it's a wonder how you found us in the first place. You all will be shot down immediately. These are Death Eaters, ones with wands, you have no wands!"

"We have...how do you say? Adapted," Bam said with a kind light voice, Lyric got the feeling he was trying not to loose his cool the best he could, "Cut it out!" Bam yelled suddenly at another vampire that had been smiling at the nearest sixth year girl. He turned back to the Professors with a calm look, "_Désolé_" he murmured quietly.

"In what ways could you have possibly adapted to wizard curses?"

"That's a secret," Bam said tapping his head with one sharp nailed finger.

McGonagall rolled her eyes most suddenly and un-characteristically for someone as professional acting as her.

"What did you have in mind Mr. Sang?" Dumbledore asked, over the shock of having vampires in his school, he seemed to now even fear for the students for once, he never took his eyes off the group of vampires, but neither was anyone else. And all of the students were within a twenty-foot radius of them by now.

"Call me Bam," He said slowly walking up to the Head table curiously, brushing his fingers over the map that was scrawled across it. "Where are the Death Eaters?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Dumbledore looked at Snape, who quickly reacted, Lyric sensed un-ease in the Professor, obedience of some sort...Lyric had never felt it in the Professor before, his eyes seemed nervous as he looked at Interstate.

"They have broken through the curses of the school, Voldemort himself is said to be among them, most are in the front of the school, though they are also inside, which is exactly why we have locked ourselves here. The Ministry is aware of our situation, and any available Auror is coming to fight, this could well turn into a war..."

"Who let the bad guys in?" Bam asked in a serious, quiet voice.

"Noah Lupin and ZJ Miller," McGonagall butted in, Lyric winced, hearing his father's name, he even felt Interstate become tense.

"That's not good," Bam said, more talking to himself than anyone else, Snape looked up at Bam from the map, as if he was thinking what to say to it.

Moments later... "No, no it's not," Lyric hid a smile by looking away to the crowd of students. Familiar classmates looked back, and then Lyric realized he was still in his werewolf form, not that anyone would have noticed...

But he was aware they all knew, even with the little Sight he had left in him, he could feel their anxiety.

"My instructions were not to kill the werewolf, what about this Miller?" Bam made his way back down the steps away from the table, and looked back at Dumbledore.

"No, do not," Dumbledore said darkly, "They will be held for questioning."

Suddenly Lyric got a rude realization deep in his gut.

His father was going to go to Azkaban...

Noah Lupin had pushed it too far...he really was going to Azkaban prison if he survived this...if he got through this at all...he would be gone...gone forever...

Lyric stumbled back like he had been hit, his dad who always seemed to be laughing...or had been a few months back. Look at what this ordeal had done to him...how could they do that to him? All Lyric could hear was his dad's voice in his head... _When you get to Hogwarts, don't take crap from anyone alright? Lupin isn't a very respected name because of our blood..._

Lyric wished he could tell him_...you made it respected...you did whatever you could for me...for Keaton and me to live normally...you did all you could..._

Bam glanced at him sympathetically and stepped infront of him, blocking Lyric out from Dumbledore's watchful gaze. Lyric felt a cool hand brush his own with a small squeeze, and looked up to see Adrienne who winked at him, pulling her delicate hand back away.

"Alright then, it is settled, we're going to fight," Bam said quickly to everyone's horror, "First off, you two stay here," he said pointing to two loyal looking vampires, both wearing all black, with equally black hair, they looked like twins, there wasn't much color in any of their wardrobes.

"The rest of us, scout the school, take out as many _Démons De Traître_ as possible near here," he said hopping down the final step and leading the way back out of the Great Hall, as they were walking, Lyric looked at Interstate questionably.

"Demon Betrayers...Death Eaters," Interstate said with a cough and then a, "Wait! Hey, y'all can't leave me here!" a yell loud enough for the whole school to here, which was exactly what was happening.

"You can't come," Bam yelled in return, "You're a student! We can't harm any students, it'd look bad if you got hurt!" he said as the rest of the vampires twirled their more than likely cursed and charmed knives and guns out of the Great Hall. Lyric saw Adrienne give him one last reassuring smile, he kind of liked her...she was nice at least, there was something about her that almost seemed familiar.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** Did I EVER mention that I miss the message boards with mind body and soul? Long time no posts eh? Yes well, here's a nice long dramatic and sad post. It almost made me...sort of depressed when I wrote it...I felt bad. BUT on happier news, another clip of Destiny's POV, at least Noah's in it. I feel...alone here ::echo::

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him, while he walked _so_ normally down the corridor, oblivious to the ass chewing I was trying to get through to him. There I was, trying desperately to reach through to him like I had nights before...trying to hard to win My Noah back. I defiantly was not found of this new guy.

Me: Hullo! _You dumb ass_, look at what you're doing! I knew you were going to do this! Right when you kissed me at our wedding. It was too lovey-like, yeah, I know how you kiss, that kiss had so been a warning! Are you listening to me? NOAH!

Noah: Gee I wonder if there are any vampires around...

To tell the truth, this was getting on my nerves. I couldn't touch him, couldn't shake him or slap him, which I really wanted to do. A big one right across the face, so hard that he wouldn't even know what happened, which probably would have been the case...IF I COULD TOUCH HIM.

But no, here I was, powerless, while my maniac Out Of Control Half-Breed Dangerous Thinks He's A Bad Ass Husband stalked through the night like he was looking for trouble...which he was. Looking for French speaking vampires. How wrong is that? French speaking vampires...wow...where had that one come from? Who would have thunk it?

I silently follow him, wishing I could save him. He's fallen so far away that I can't do a thing. He's gone bad, evil right onto me...slipped to the wrong side of the Oreo cookie and I hadn't even realized it. He's singing now...in that voice I always loved to have sing to me, maybe he does know I'm listening. He sings one of his favorite songs, his steps uneasy and his wand tight in his grasp, looking in doors as he passed, his quiet mumble of tunes grow a little bit louder.

Noah was never a horrible singer, he wasn't perfect or anything, he was just like you would expect a guy to sing, he'd never sing though, not in front of anyone that is. But he used to in front of Lyric and Keaton; not anymore...so I savor his smooth sounding voice, his reassuring voice, like he knows what's going to happen. Like he's so damn down to Earth.

That's how he tricks you, that was how my maniac Out Of Control Half-Breed Dangerous Thinks He's A Bad Ass Husband was able to take you totally off guard. He makes you think he really is down to Earth, that he knows what's going on, that's he's cool and calm and is someone you can count on that has there head on right.

In reality, he's totally lost, spinning out of control, blind in all hope of hope...I listen to his voice, following behind him solemnly, ready to give up my futile effort entirely, when he starts singing one of his very own songs. One that he always turned up on the radio, his favorite love song to me... "It only describes everything so perfectly," he'd say with a loopy half-smile, his famous laid back voice...

I could here it now, the depressing edge as he sang it, it had been ours too...our secret. "I said maybe, you're going to be the one to save me..." his voice drifts off as he looks into the next room, expecting a fight with a vampire, there is none there.

Me: In one last pleading attempt Noah! Please...please think of Lyric and Keaton. Think of me...you have to stop. You have to stop now, you can't give into her, you can't Noah...you can do this, you can fight it...I know you can!

Noah stops after my shouts, and titters back and forth on the balls of his feet, as if trying to pass the time by, "Yeah but...you don't know Destiny, you don't know how it feels, it's harder than it looks you know..."

I walk in front of him, my mouth hanging open, could he see me? Could he actually hear me? For once...for real? Had I finally beaten the system? This one had sure been a lot more harder than The Matrix on the PlayStation2. "What do you mean? You're going out of your mind, hello Noah, get a grip! Stop acting like you're fourteen and start acting like a responsible parent!"

"I have haven't I?" he says back crossing his arms, his eyes aren't meeting with mine or anything, they're looking past me, in a gray gold-flecked haze, he looks lost, like he's not paying attention, I knew this look well, it was the look Lyric got when he used his Sight. Was that how this was working? Was he actually tuning into his own Sight? Was that how he had been able to communicate with me before?

"Yes, but not recently," I snap rolling my eyes and taking advantage of what's going on, "You have to go back, you're no good evil, you promised me—"

"_You're _not around anymore," Noah said with a sly smile, his sharp teeth didn't scare me like they did when we were younger; I was used to it.

"Do you still love me Noah Lupin?"

"Yes, of course," he says with a frown, "I always...I always have..." his voice drifts off this time, I can feel his attention straying from me once again.

"No, listen," I say breathlessly, "If you love me you'll stop."

"But you left me..."

"I was killed, I couldn't help it," Duh.

"But you still left me alone...with Lyric and Keaton, they need you. They need you now. I don't need you anymore. I didn't need you...they needed you..."

"Don't kid yourself, you need me too,"

"But I cared about them more...you left them Destiny, you left Lyric and Keaton...it's too late."

"Stop complaining, if it helps, I can go check on them right now, but I want you out of it, so you can be there for them too, not locked away in some cold prison cell all alone with Dementors looming over you until the day you die..."

With that last statement, I lose him again, and his eyes dart away, he loses that look, and he starts walking again, shaking his head as if it had all been a dream, I know he can't remember what had just happened. Every time he used his Sight, he couldn't remember doing it. Just my freakin' peachy luck.

The last thing I hear out of my husband, a person I still passionately love, was him singing another song, and I rolled my eyes at it, wishing him luck with the French vampires, there was nothing I could do for Noah anymore. He was lost forever. No one could bring him back out of this but himself...the world was doomed. It would be nothing short of a miracle. Would I even see him here with me? Where was My Noah? Would he be with me in Heaven? Would I ever hear his laugh again? Or will he be eternally damned to hell in a small black space for the rest of eternity...all alone...the thought made me shudder, and I felt like crying again.

He couldn't...he couldn't do that, Noah couldn't survive this...My Noah wouldn't let this new one would he? Where was he?

I wanted his voice in my ear, whispering softly to me more than ever now. My poor Noah...I needed to check on Lyric, he was just coming to the same realization as I was. That his father was lost...that he was going to go to Azkaban prison...and that there was nothing he could do about it...that he too, would never see his dad laugh again...

"Until the day I die...I'll spill my heart for you..."

I screamed as I walked away, wishing anyone would hear me, I couldn't help but start crying, "You can't leave me like this...where did you go...where did My Noah go?"

I wanted to re-live my past...every single bit of it, I wanted to be a little kid again, to wait for the chance where I would get my first glimpse of Remus Lupin's son...and he would smile at me...his laugh echoing in my head...never again...not even in heaven would I hear his soft laughter and songs...


	10. Chapter Ten

Lyric stayed with Keaton, who greeted him with a tight hug. She had been sitting with her friends, many of them, who all looked at Lyric questionably.

"This isn't good is it?" she asked him, pulling him away to a more disserted part of the hall, near the door, where the two vampires were guarding it. Keaton sat down not far from the vampires, and Interstate and soon Truett wondered over to both of them eventually.

"We have to save dad," Keaton blurted out suddenly.

"We can't," Lyric murmured shaking his head, "There's no way at all, he has to turn back by himself…unless Interstate could do that thing again…"

"It's a _one time_ thing," Interstate replied quietly.

"Then could someone else? Could Bam?" Keaton went on, looking at Lyric helplessly, "It can't be real, Daddy wouldn't do this would he?"

"I never…I never thought he would," Lyric replied shaking his head, "But I've seen some stuff," he added, recalling his dad's suicide attempt, "And actually, it kind of changed my whole thinking."

"We should go back to that thing or something," Interstate said suddenly, "We should get the whole story about your dad, what if he's done this before and no one ever said anything? I mean…what really went on?"

"We can't," Lyric said shaking his head once again, "We can't leave, we can't do anything, this is—"

Lyric stopped dead, and he felt a familiar feeling creep inside of his head…no, no…he backed away slowly, taking out his wand. He'd cures himself if he did it again; he wouldn't let it happen…no way, no way…

"Lyric?"

He let out a held breath, trying to stop, but the thoughts wouldn't leave, it was like thinking about something you didn't want to think about, but it was always there, and getting bigger…

"Crap! Sylim, Savage, get over here!" he heard Interstate yell.

What? Was he betraying him? Why the hell would Interstate do that? Lyric jumped forward, teeth bared, ready to attack, but before he could even get his hands on Interstate he felt someone pull him back, ripping him off of his feet. He cured annoyingly and tried fighting to get away again. "Let me go, let me go! I'm going to kill you, kill you! Rip your throat out, damn it, stupid vampire!" he snapped, trying to get the vampire that was gripping harder on him, off. The harder he fought, the harder the grip on his arms was.

"I'm sorry Lyric, but you're not safe," he heard a calm voice say from somewhere; he wanted to attack it too! Just to get away! He had to bite something, anything!

But then he saw darkness…

And he didn't hear any voices for a long time…

Until….

"Lyric…"

"_What_?"

"Here's the truth…"

Life came spinning back into focus, and he found himself face to face with storm gray eyes. With a yelp he jumped back in surprise, but the person didn't care. He knew who it was instantly; it was his father, fourteen year-old-style. He was staring at something with extreme interest, and then Lyric noticed he had a bowl of popcorn in his hands, leaning closer to Lyric and slowly eating the popcorn with an awed look.

"_No way_…no way in hell. He was my favorite," His dad said suddenly shaking his head. Lyric stared back questionably, and then turned around, realizing he was standing right in front of a TV, go figure…

Lyric recognized the movie Noah was watching, but he couldn't place it at first…oh…_House On Haunted Hill._ The most bogus scary movie ever invented. Though his father looked like he was extremely into it.

His eyes searched for some reason as to why he was here. He had been knocked out by a spell…not a spell sending him back to…what year was it? 2000?

"Noah!" Someone shouted, and both Noah and Lyric jumped, Lyric turning back to the entrance into the small cluttered with books and papers living room. "Look at what I found laying outside on the porch!" a woman's voice shouted coming into the room.

"Not now, wait…just wait a few more minutes—"

"You can not possibly be watching that stupid movie? Noah!"

Noah, his father, did pay attention, turning towards the voice, a woman appeared, her hair was dark brown and she was pretty, but older looking, maybe in her mid-thirties. In her fingers she swung out a black colored wand.

"Mom-oh…" Noah said, his words slurring slightly as he realized what the woman was holding, "Well it just must have fallen out—"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your wand lying around? You can't do that at the place we're going."

"We're going?" Noah said in a surprised sounding voice, dropping his popcorn bowl to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"You're getting an education, more than I can give you now. I've decided on Hogwarts, it's the closest to the Death Eater base."

"Mom," Noah said suddenly, "I don't have a problem with it," he added picking his popcorn bowl back up.

"By the way, unfortunately, you're father's working there as well—"

This did get Noah's attention back; he dropped the bowl a second time and turned his head slowly from the TV, his mouth hanging open, "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"You heard me, and I know you won't have a problem with that either."

"So you're planning to take up a job…in one of the most protected fortresses in the world? What does 'Oh Lord Our God' want you to do now?"

"Don't speak about him that way," his mother snapped, her eyes narrowing like someone may have been listening. Noah rolled his eyes and this time stretched out on the small couch, his feet hanging off of the end.

"He wants you to spy?"

"He wants _you _to spy," Noah's mother said, "You have to try your best to get close to Harry Potter, can you do this Noah? And no screwing it up this time, the last thing we want is the whole world finding out about…you know…"

"I'm not gonna tell no one," Noah hissed under his breath, tossing his head back to get the hair out of his eyes.

"That's what you told me last time."

"That was a special case, I was pure in love, fallen so deep that I'd lost my head and—"

"No falling in love then," his mom replied, a small smile creeping upon her lips, "Just watch yourself okay? I know you can do this."

"Spying is easy. All I have to do is act all serious and non-emotional and then suddenly find friendship in the Scarhead's groupies…easy as cake,"

"Piece of cake—"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…"

-

Interstate frowned as Keaton quickly hugged his waste, her eyes looking up at him with watery tears, "You have got to do something! My dad, and my brother, have both gone insane!"

"You're asking someone who might just as well go an' turn that way too," he replied, though he brushed the hair out of her face gently, "I can't do anything."

She let go, and crossed her arms, "You have to," She protested, "You're the only half-breed left. You've got to make things right."

Interstate looked at Lyric, who Sylim was leaning over cautiously, Lyric's face was pale, and he murmured things under his breath that no one but himself could hear. Caught in a nightmare? Interstate was…he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be out with Bam…he could do something that way…he could find Noah…try to turn him back before it was too late. For Lyric at least…

"What happened?" Truett looked up from where he was sitting, with his back against the wall, Interstate's eyes flittered to the person whose voice had spoken.

"He's gone crazy! Just like Dad!" Keaton cried at Willow Malfoy who gave Interstate a _What?_ Look.

"You have to do something," She said suddenly, "You have to—"

"Why?" Interstate snapped viciously, "Why me? What can I do?"

"Well…you'd have to not be a student to get out of here," Truett said in a clever sounding voice, "I think I have a plan for you to escape legally, can you Apparate?"

"Not inside of Hogwarts, just to it and from it," Interstate murmured, "Do y'all think I haven't already thought bout' that one?"

"Well then here we go, do you still have your gun?"

Interstate's hand held back his robes, where his gun was sticking out from the safety of his belt, "Yeah," he replied, feeling the hilt of his knife as well.

"Than listen to this…"

Exactly two minutes after Truett had devised a plan, Interstate talked with Sylim about it, the vampire who had basically taken charge of guarding the door…if that was anything to be taken charge of, not that the curses on the door weren't working or anything, because they were.

Sylim had agreed, the same with his twin, Savage as well, both said it was a good plan. Interstate's goal was to reach Noah Lupin. Interstate could act like he'd changed sides and everyone here but only a selected few would know it as well. First he'd get out, and then he would find Bam, explain what was going on…and finally search for the rebel Noah.

So exactly threeminutes after talking with Savage and Sylim, Interstate took his plan into action.

Taking his gun out of his belt, he raised it to the sky, and with a loud 'BANG', shot it to the enchanted ceiling of the great hall. It was starry, an artificial full moon towards the very top, though smoke rose through the stars, curling and reeling to the sky lazily, the smokes of fires made by the Death Eaters…

There were a few screams, and by the second gun shot, he had every single person's attention.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall shrieked flying forward towards Interstate, and then he aimed her gun at her, and she stopped suddenly, in the middle of the hall, her wand raised and ready to attack. Interstate had been afraid of that, but he knew Truett was covering him with a wand in ready as well if they tried anything worse than what they did to Lyric.

"Don't even try anything," He hissed, though he tried to keep his voice level and loud, which was a hard thing for him to accomplish, "Do you think I'd come to a wizarding school with a mere muggle tool?" he added, having a bit of fun with his situation, he'd always wanted to do this…

She stared at him speechless, "Because don't think I'm not going to shoot!" he went on, aiming the gun a little bit past McGonagall and firing off another shot, this time, close to Dumbledore's feet. He had to give credit to this guy; he was taking a lot of abuse. And at that instant, Interstate knew he had crossed the line.

Dumbledore spoke softly, "I didn't want to do this Interstate, but this is all clearly out of my hands…as of—"

"Wait? Are you expelling me?" Interstate asked in a awed voice.

"I have no choice—"

"Finally!" he snapped putting his gun back, "That took longer than I thought it would," he added walking back over to the doors of the Great Hall, "Then I am so out of here, time to save _all _your asses!" he yelled, walking into the blackness of what lay beyond, everything looking more dreary, not a person in sight, the light behind him making the shadows ahead worse…


	11. Chapter Eleven

It took awhile for him to track Bam down, he was in the Defense Against The Dark Arts room when he did figure out his location, but Interstate was stopped several times by the hushed private conversations of Death Eaters, one conversation upon which Interstate was in the exact room. Bam had been in that room before, one, because his scent was lingering still in the room, and two, because there was a victim to prove it.

Lying in a heap on the ground in the middle of the corridor leading to the Gryffindor Tower, there was a dead Death Eater's body. Interstate dared to inch closer, three other Death Eaters were crowded around the body, and he could hear their quiet annoyed voices. He had no choice but to wait for them to move on to the next room without their pal.

"What's the cause of death?" One of the Death Eaters asked, poking the dead body with his wand.

"Erm…we're pretty sure it's the cursed vampire knife in his back sir…"

"Oh…right…take it out then…"

"We can't sir, it's cursed…"

"So?"

"So if we touch it there going to kill us next. Don't you know the ways of the vampires? Not to mention, it will probably burn our skin anyway, it's cursed! Jinxed!"

"Vampires can't use magic…this is nonsense, you guys are idiots," Interstate saw the Death Eater who had been poking the dead body with his wand reach down and grasp the hilt of the knife in the man's back. Interstate felt the tug of his vampiric instincts.

Kill them… Only this once… 

Interstate aimed his gun and shot out of the darkness, he saw the other two Death Eaters watch in shock as their friend fell, the bullet whizzing into his heart, dead instantly.

"It is cursed!" One howled, "Run!"

The two ran away with scared expressions, and Interstate carefully inched forward, staying low to the ground as he ran towards the bodies, his gun still in hand, while grabbing Bam's knife out of the clutches of the cold dead Death Eater. He almost hesitated, seeing the pool of blood, but even his real self knew he had a job to do…

_This isn't you, you know what you want…you can't hide like this forever, under this name, under this glamour. You have to let yourself out sometime right? Bam wants you out._

"Stop it," Interstate hissed sourly as he made his way through the night, ears perked for any sound at all, wishing he was a full vampire instead of the half-breed he really was. Sometimes he wished like that, other times he wished he could be normal, but then again, maybe the best place for him to really be was in-between. That was knowledge that he kept close to himself, he wondered if Noah Lupin ever considered that crazy notion. That the best place to be…the best thing to be…was right in-between, where you could see it from both sides…the good and the bad. He could hold a cursed vampire knife in one hand without getting burned or hurt by it, and he could carry a wand in the other, and use it just as easily…

The best thing to be…

"There isn't time to explain," Suddenly Interstate stopped as he heard Bam's voice, and then he realized that Bam was talking to him from the room right in front of him, the Defense Against The Dark Arts room. Interstate swept inside.

"Here," he said giving Bam back his knife, Bam took it back, his black eyes studying Interstate coldly.

"It's prophesized that this day would come, you have to let the glamour leave Interstate," Bam said suddenly.

"What?" He said, his mouth feeling dry.

"You have to let me say your name," Bam replied dully, "The Death Eaters think that if they can find it, they can convert you to their side, there looking for your name in any records, no one has been able to find it. You have to let me say it."

"Will I really turn?" Interstate asked nervously. He never knew, that's why no one ever called him it. Would he really go evil? His glamour would disappear, his disguise as being the person he'd grown up to be. He'd never seen what he really did look like…what was this going to do?

"I don't know," Bam whispered idly, "But I know you're plan, you think you can convert Noah Lupin right? Back to our side? Well you're not going to be able to do that like you are now, you're going to have to show him that your different, physically and mentally."

"I'm still gonna be half-vampire right?"

"Right, we're running out of time, five vampires have been slain, most of them near the entrance to the Great Hall, trying to get outside to where the Death Eaters basically have there main base. Noah Lupin's in the school, the information has gotten back to me that he's searching for you…for us. He knows you're out, and he's basically Voldemort's right-hand man as it was…you need to get him back to our side no Interstate."

"Bam, you're talking to someone who never smiles, what the hell is going on?" he asked nervously.

"You're wearing a glamour right? It's hiding who you really are; it's a spell okay? When you were about eleven or twelve…when your parents found out you had wizard blood too, they had to do it. They had to give you human instincts, you were too vampire really, you wouldn't remember any of this of course, your mother used a forgetting spell or something like that. But anyway, once you know, you hear your real name, not the vampire one, the spell breaks and the glamour comes off, which means you get more vampirish…it's like-like Noah Lupin, that's what you turn out like. You'll probably get nightmares every night and stuff like that, I mean, I don't know for sure but that's what it's like for half-breeds."

"Uh," Interstate paused, "This is so screwed up," he murmured running his hand through his hair, "What the hell is going to happen anyway? Am I going to loose it like those other two? Is this why I haven't yet?"

"Yeah," Bam replied with a sigh, "The thing is, you might, you might not, no one knows, and Lupin wants you on his side, he probably thinks that I'd follow you in battle against the good guys."

"So…would you?"

"No. Which is where Lupin is wrong, by gaining you, he's only gaining more information about Potter, about the plans inside the Great Hall, about the kids…stuff like that…"

"So you're guessing I'm going to turn?"

"Something tells me you won't, that thing possessed your own mom, I'd think you'd want her back, even as who you really are."

"Y'all are making it sound like this glamour is gonna to make dramatic changes," Interstate hissed vehemently.

"People…might not recognize you," he said with a shrug.

"Oh Jesus," he muttered.

But that had been his plan right? To find Bam, and then try to get to Lupin? Try to change him back into the Noah that everyone wanted to see, so everyone could breathe easier to know he was there. But what would they do to Noah after they caught him and he was back to normal? Azkaban seemed the only result to that question. Noah had lost it for real…and was Interstate about to make the same mistake?

"Are you going to do this or not? I heard about Lyric, he was the second to last hope, but somehow I figured he'd loose it too…when he looked at me in the Great Hall, I knew the look in his eyes…I knew you would find a way out of this too."

"I know you know a lot," Interstate murmured in a now nervous voice. What was this going to do to him? Would he ever be able to do the things he could before? Or would he end up with Lupin? In a cold prison cell in Azkaban, waiting for death, and dying of starvation without blood…

Or would he end up in the deepest parts of Hell? Regretting every day of his life like a burden for eternity? Wishing he could have done different…

"Hey," Bam said softly, his black eyes flitting to the door behind Interstate, "It's okay…"

And then Bam continued with the sentence, Interstate hearing his name, the word ringing in his ears, a spell being lifted, new thoughts being born. But he had been prepared…

No…he wasn't prepared for this at all.

"We're doomed, we're doomed…"

Lyric groaned at the voice of his sister…

"We're going to all die a horrible bloody death, and the vampires will drink our blood afterwards. What a great way to go! Interstate hasn't come back for hours, the suns almost coming up by now…and there aren't any reports of improvement. The Ministry can't break through, and only half of the Auror's have showed up. We're going to die…we're going to die!"

Lyric awoke suddenly, his eyes springing wide open, and he shot up from the ground, sitting up…taking in his surroundings quickly. The sky above them was still pitch black, but morning had to be closer than it felt. Most of the students were sleeping un-easily, drifting in and out, in and out…

He wondered what was going on, but then suddenly tried to move his hands, and discovered he couldn't. They were tied behind his back, hard and tight, almost cutting into his skin. He put his head against the cold stone wall, he was sitting cross-legged by now. And then spotted his sister not far away, with Willow and Truett sitting by her side.

"Keaton!" he hissed in a quiet voice.

His sister replied to his plead immediately and perked up, turning swiftly around, and smiling broadly. "You're back!" she exclaimed, "You've been out of it for awhile, they hit you with the stupefy one again…"

"Where is Interstate?" he asked, the most important question it seemed at the time.

"We don't know, he left hours ago to find Bam, and then Dad, he was going to try to convert him back to the way he was, so he's not bad anymore…" her voice drifted off as she looked at him. Her stare full of pity, and he felt himself heat up, embarrassed about what he looked like, tied up like an animal…to make sure he didn't hurt anyone again… "It's okay Lyric," his sister whispered, "It's all right…"

"No," he said groggily, tossing his head back on the stone and looking at the ceiling, "its not…we should have never come here, why did Dad take that job? Why did I agree? Why didn't I put up more of a fight?"

"It would have happened sooner or later," Willow interjected softly, "Even if you were back at home Lyric, you're father was getting worse every full moon, and he knew it, even then, he just hadn't said anything, or done anything about it. He could have killed you if you were back home, you two would have been alone."

"Listen, I don't care," he hissed shaking his head again, "I want to know where Interstate—"

Lyric was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall swung open, awakening almost everyone, half-slept eyes opened to watch as four vampires dragged inside a fat, pudgy looking man with an ugly mop of hair. He looked about forty, not old but not young either, that didn't stop the vampires from pulling and tugging him along just as hard.

When they got to the front of the Great Hall, they threw the man onto the ground roughly, the leader speaking up. "We caught him, he's one of the right-hand men, he knows the plans of action," the leader said with little emotion, 'We got him to talk. He says that a vampire has changed sides…"

"Interstate!" Keaton gasped, alerting more people around the group.

The teachers exchanged a look, "And what of this vampire?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"This rat said he'd heard the vampire spill everything he knew to Noah Lupin, he says the guys are like…like pals or something now."

"And what's the name of this vampire? Shouldn't you be telling this to Bam?"

"He already knows Headmaster, tell them the name!" the vampire yelled suddenly at the man held by three other vampire's knives at his throat, his wand was no where in sight, Lyric wondered what they did with it.

"Loony-," the man's voice said with a squeak, looking down at the knives that were barely brushing his skin.

"Loony the deadly vampire?"

There were a few snickers from students, and even Lyric broke out in a brief smile.

"Lonnie!" The man squeaked louder, "Lonnie! Black hair uh…maybe dark brown hair, tall, real smart, young, earrings on both ears, that's all I know! I didn't see anything else about the guy!"

"That narrows it down to oh…every vampire still alive," Truett whispered under his breath sarcastically.

"You're lying!" The vampire snarled, the knives got closer.

"French accent!" the fat Death Eater yelled suddenly, "Well…well I don't know for sure, but he can speak French! But his accent, it isn't from around here…I've never heard it before, so it must be French…yeah…yeah I think it was French."

"Great, now Dad is getting information from a vampire," Keaton said with a deep sigh.

"Lonnie?" Lyric repeated quietly to himself…and then more loudly, "Lonnie Lightning…"

"What?" Truett asked noticing what he had said.

"Lonnie Lightning," Lyric repeated, his eyes growing bigger, "its Interstate!"

"It can't be!"

"The name Lonnie fits Interstate's hints doesn't it? Starts with an L and ends with an E…Lonnie…Lonnie Lightning."


End file.
